


Because I Love You

by WaywardAvenger



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, incorrect medical thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAvenger/pseuds/WaywardAvenger
Summary: Finn and Poe have been tiptoeing around each other. When Finn gets hurt protecting Poe, will they finally realize their feelings for each other, or are they hopeless.A.K.A. Idiots in Love
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Because I Love You

Finn stormed into the room, Poe hot on his heels. The mission had been a success, but there were a few too many close calls for Poe’s liking. Finn had been reckless, throwing himself into the line of fire more than once. The last thing Poe wanted was to see his best friend in the whole resistance get hurt. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” Poe called out at Finn, rage lining every syllable.  
“To the ‘fresher, I’m a little bloody right now.” Finn snapped back.  
“Shouldn’t you be heading to the med bay? You took a few hits today. You’re not unbreakable, Finn.” Poe yelled with care and anger.  
“Yeah, after. First, I’m gonna go de-battle.” Finn replied, entering the communal shower area.  
Inside the fresher, Finn stewed with rage. Who did he think he was, ordering him around like that? Poe was supposed to be his best friend, not just a commanding officer. Finn had taken a blaster shot for him, he should at least be grateful. The water burned against the blaster wound, causing a whimper to escape the man. Deciding not to prolong his pain, he exited the shower, dressing in a clean outfit before heading towards the medbay.   
“You should have come here first Finn. The chemicals in the soap have reacted with the untreated burn and caused it to become acidic. You are going to need to stay here for a while.” Doctor Kalee informed Finn.   
With a nod of understanding from Finn, the doctor began to clean out the wound and care to it. Exhausted, Finn fell asleep. Doctor Kalee bustled around making sure nothing went wrong. Finn awoke to the sound of Poe’s voice.   
“So you’re saying that he won’t be able to use his arm for at least a month? What about missions? What about the WAR going on? We can’t afford to lose him.” Poe practically screamed at Doctor Kalee.  
“Calm down Commander. He will recover. However, if you do not stop yelling at me I will sedate you.” Doctor Kalee threatened. “He has awakened, if you wish to voice your concerns to a more receptive audience. One without the ability to sedate you.”  
“Hey, buddy! I was worried about you. You should have come here first.” Poe started.  
“I’ll remember that next time, sir. Is there anything else you require from me, sir?” Finn snapped angrily.  
“What’s with the sir? I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Poe asked.  
“Right. Don’t worry, your soldier will be back in operation soon enough, commander.” Finn bit.  
“I don’t care about you as a soldier, Finn. You’re my friend. Is it so wrong to care about you?” Poe asked.  
“It wouldn’t be if you actually cared,” Finn said emotionless.  
“I do care. You took a blaster for me. You’re my best friend. Why wouldn’t I care?” Poe asked, voice cracking.  
“Because I’m just a soldier to you.”  
With that, Poe turned on his heels and marched back to his quarters, careful to not let a single tear fall until he was safely tucked away from prying eyes. Once he was away, however, was a whole ‘nother thing. He sobbed so hard he was surprised Rey didn’t come knocking down the door because she felt it through the force. He sobbed until he fell asleep, wondering when everything had gone so wrong.  
Back in the medbay, Finn was no better. He sobbed, not even knowing why. It was Poe’s fault, treating him like the First Order did. Order this, Order that. They were supposed to be best friends. They were supposed to love each other.  
The boys ignored and avoided each other for a week until Rey and Leia decided they were tired of the two idiots moping around and trapped them together in a room. The two just glared at each other for minutes, until the silence was so deafening Finn squeaked out “why?”  
“Why what?” Poe asked.  
“Why did you order me around when we came home? Why were all of your questions about me being able to be a good soldier to the nurse? Why did you start treating me like the First Order did? Aren’t we still friends?” Finn’s voice cracked, strained with all the pain.  
“I didn’t mean it to come off that way. I was just scared. I needed to know that you were okay, and how to help you.” Poe answered.  
“Why? Why do you care so much about me?” Finn asked.  
“Because I love you, Finn. I love you so much I would die if anything happened to you, and when I saw you push me out of the way like that. And you got hurt. I just, I just couldn’t think straight. I just acted on autopilot. I didn’t know what else to do. I love you.” Poe cried, tears streaming down his face.  
“I love you too. I didn’t know what love even was before I met you. But I love you. I love you so much.” Finn cried, pulling them together until every inch of them was touching.  
Electricity flew through every nerve as they lit on fire, ignited the blaze that started with a kiss. Their lips moved in sync, confirming the words they had poured out of their hearts. Behind the door, Rey and Leia smiled, feeling the pure amount of love through the force.   
As they pulled apart for air, they laid their foreheads together, catching their breath but never wanting it to end. “I guess we’re both idiots. Aren’t we? Idiots in love.” Poe asked, smiling as he kissed Finn yet again.   
Yeah, yeah we are. Finn though as he leaned into the kiss with every bit of love he had in his heart. He never thought he would love another, he thought he would die on the battlefield, fighting for a cause he didn’t believe in. But now, now Finn was fighting for love. For the love he shared with this man. With his boyfriend.


End file.
